


Paper Airplanes With Secrets

by flyingcolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Ending, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcolors/pseuds/flyingcolors
Summary: Dear Hajime,Death cannot do us part. Thank you for the life we spent together.In which Oikawa leaves behind letters for Iwaizumi after he dies. Iwaizumi gets one in the mail every month for 6 months.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Paper Airplanes With Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in the middle of a mental breakdown, so ENJOY THE SADNESS. This low key broke my heart to write because I love Iwaoi so much. I hope you enjoy this, I don't expect many people to read it but for those who do, thank you.

Iwa-chan, 

Sometimes I look back and wonder why I was blessed with so many things. Not only good looks, and my fantastic volleyball skills, but also you. I’ve been really thinking about it since everything happened and I honestly haven’t come to a conclusion. 

Do you remember when we were younger and we made paper airplanes one fall? We had made like 6 different types and we decided to try and fly them all over the river. We ran to the river that day after school as the sun was setting and we each stood on one side. I flew the planes over to you and you caught the ones that made it. 

I like to think about that moment a lot. How perfect the weather was that day, how we had spent hours flying the planes back and forth, trying to find the perfect one. The carelessness of childhood. Before volleyball, before dating, before the problems started. I think we both know the weight of moments like that. The ones where it was just us. Just us against the world. 

It reminds me of our days playing volleyball. Me setting and you spiking. My tosses going perfectly over the net, and us fist bumping afterwards. Walking home after volleyball our hands swaying by our sides. Mine was always dangerously close to grabbing yours. God, if only you knew how badly I wanted to hold it. It was as if my soul ached for just the slight touch, like if I were to grab it the ache would disappear. 

I don’t like to worry others, you know me well enough to know this. I would rather deal with it on my own. But at times, it became too hard to bear. I wanted to throw myself at you and hug you. I wanted to love you, and I think at times I let it show, even though it would’ve killed me to say it out loud. I know I’m headstrong (I mean can you blame me. Have you SEEN this hair Iwa-chan?). And I know you call me nicknames all the time, but I always hoped it was your way of telling me that you loved me too. 

I have a secret to tell you. When we were making the paper airplanes, I did something that you never noticed. I took one of the airplanes you had made, I chose randomly, and on the inside I wrote “I love you”. We were like 9 so it wasn’t that big of a deal, and you never saw it. But that airplane flew. It was the one that successfully crossed the river every time. I still have it. 

I know it’s just symbolism or whatever, but I liked to think that the plane was like us. That our love could cross any river, that we would spend a lifetime loving each other. And I have. I have spent my entire lifetime, and I am spending the short amount I have left loving you. Because I cannot live on, but you will. Maybe you’ll fall in love with someone else, maybe you’ll have kids, maybe you’ll become a hermit (Hermit-chan), but I hope you keep these letters. 

I’m having them sent after I pass away, you’ll get quite a few, I’m not sure how many yet but that doesn’t matter. Don’t let these hold you back from moving on. But don’t forget me, and the moments spent together before the hospital. Goodbye for now. Smile, you don’t want to have wrinkles forever Iwa-chan. 

Yours truly, 

Oikawa (or Shittykawa if that’s what you prefer) 

P.S. I may not be in person with you, but know that I am always by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! It's starting to hurt isn't it? There's only going to be 6 chapters, if you have any requests let me know! Thank you so much for reading, I'm working on chapter 2 now so be patient with me!


End file.
